Darkest flame
by TeaLovingStoryWriter
Summary: When Axel (kingdom hearts) is given a mission to investigate a potential new keyblade wilder, which takes him to a certain Victoria London. on a side note this was actually meant to be a present for one of my friends but it's a little late. A Kingdom hearts and mystery cross over
1. Chapter 1

The night was alive with the sight of a million fireflies. The moon was exceptionally bright on this night, shining on the shore of destiny island. A hooded figure stood looking out into the vast ocean. It wasn't long before he was joined by a second hooded figure. However, this figure removed his hood upon arrival revealing a fill head of fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. This redhead went by the name of Axel to some and number 8 to others."so what does the big boss want with such a low down number like me?" He asked in his usual joke full tone. The 1st hooded figure said nothing and just continued to stare into nowhere. An welcomed silence began to fall on the pair of them, but Axel took to destroying it before it made an impression. "well xemnas?" He continued. This time the figure turned to face Axel taking down his own hood in response. His moonlit silver hair began to blow in the mild wind and he glared at Axel through amber eyes for showing such little respect. "your late," he finally spoke. This made the green eyed bit too rub the back of his neck with slight embarrassment. "Geez, I didn't know there was a specific time I had to be here by," he protested. But his protests went unnoticed by the man know as xemnas as he began to look out into the ocean once again. Axel let out a slight sigh of annoyance hoping that it would go unnoticed."I have a mission for you," Xemnas spoke once again. This surprised Axel slightly. Xemnas would often give out missions but it was rare for him to give them out in person, he usually just left that job to Saix."well don't I feel special," he joked getting not reaction. It was strange. The mission was obviously very important so why give it to Axel of all people? "no one must know about this," Xemnas added. Again, if he wanted this to remain a secret then why choose Axel of all people to carry the mission, of all people? Surely anyone else from the organization would be better suited for the job. The silence returned once again as Axel waited to be told the details of his bizarre mission. what felt like an hour passed before anyone spoke again. "we've recently discovered what we believe is a new island," Xemnes explained, this peeked Axe's interest slightly and he waited for his superior to continue. "and we believe that there is a keybalde wilder there." This was all that Axel needed to hear."soo you want me to find him/her and bring them back so they can join our organization?" he questioned beginning to walk away smiling to himself. "no, we only want you to test him," Xemnas corrected. Axe's smile grew as he looked at Xemnas over his shoulder. "that just means more fun for me," he commented, summoning his dark corridor and almost stepping through. But not before asking "do I get a name?" Xemnas nodded, pulling up his own hood once more so that his face was barely visible once again. "Ciel Phantomhive." He replied as Axel disappeared into the darkness still with his Cheshire cat like grin.


	2. Chapter 2 so this is london?

The view from the rooftop overlooking the smog crowded city would have been breathtaking to any one of its inhabitants. But not to Axel. He had seen so many world's each more beautiful than the last, however this was nothing in comparison.

"So this is London?" He asked extending his arms and chuckling to himself. "What a dump." Slowly he paced closer to the edge, placing his hand on the small wall and looking down onto the streets below. He turned his head slightly to look at the small group of assassin nobody's which had joined him.

"We're pretty high up, hope nobody falls," he joked stepping away from the edge once more. It was obvious that he was biding his time, pacing around like a caged animal. Constantly repeating his mission over and over. This mission was highly important, that was no secret, but if he messed up even the slightest it would be the end of his time in organisation XIII and living in general. He truly hatted missions like this. Taking another deep breath Axel returned once again to the edge checking to see if his subject Ciel Phantomhive was anywhere to be seen.

"I hope you make this interesting. No one wants to watch a boring play," he smiled.

-  
>Will checked through his files hoping that he had made a mistake the fish 6 times. No. He was right. No matter how he added it the number of the dead and the amount of souls collected did not add up. This left him no other option, an invitation would have to be conducted.<p>

"Looks like I shall have to work over time once again," will sighed stepping out of his office to see two grim reapers waiting for him. The first sat with his feet up and Green eyes focusing entirely on filing his nails, his long red hair lead perfectly next to him. The second had his eyes focused elsewhere, on the different nacks lying around

"Grell! Ronald!" He yelled drawing the pair of them to attention. "Have you two been collecting all the souls assigned to you?" Both reapers nodded fearing what will would do, however he just sighed. Ronald took this opportunity to ask a question on his mind.

"Um...why are you asking us this?" He questioned, however will said nothing. He was deep in thought. Being one to seize opportunities he took a quick peek at the book which will was holding and reading from.

'220 souls but 380 dead. Something doesn't add up' this was all that Ronald got to read before he was welcomed with a smack to the back of the head courtesy of will. As Ronald yelled in pain will slammed his book shut and adjusted his all important glasses.

"Come along now you two we have work to be done," he said beginning to walk off. Ronald followed closely, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Grell, however, did not move. He remained where he was, arms crossed and in a huff.

"Why do I always have to do this?" He whined receiving a death glare from will.

"If you don't move now I'll confiscate those pictures you have of that demon," will threatened. This made grell look at him with a sort of 'you wouldn't dare' look. While wills face showed nothing but absolute seriousness. It took only a couple of minutes before grell sighed and followed them as they walked out the door.

-  
>Ciel stood outside the only place which he knew he could get any sort of answers. He turned to his trusty Butler, making sure he was still by his side. Of course he would be Sebastian would remain there till there until the very end as part of the contract.<p>

Ciel look at the letter from the queen once again to confirm what he already knew and stepped inside. The interior look the same as ever, coffins littered about the place and death related objects every where the eye can see. The sound of laughter filled the room followed by one of the coffin lids moving slightly. Anyone else would have fled in fear but not ciel, this was a normal occurrence for him and he did not have time to waste.

"Undertaker, " he spoke. This caused one of the lids to fly open revealing a man dressed entirely in black with silver hair covering his eyes. This man was known as the undertaker.

"well if it isn't Lord phantomhive. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in an almost insulting tone, running his long black figure nails across ciels face reaching for his eyepatch. Only to be hit away.

"tell me what you know about the heartless killer, " ciel demanded. This caused the undertaker to wall over to his life size anatomy mannequin.

"It's rather interesting you should ask about that. It wasn't long ago that I had one of those delightful specimens laying on this very table, " he chuckled causing nothing but an irritated look from the young Lord.

"You see, he's called the heartless killer because in each and every one of victims the heart is missing. However, no wounds or scars meaning that he never cut them open."

Ciel sat quietly, summing up the new information.  
>"So the biggest mystery is how he gets the hearts out without damaging the surface?" He mumbled. The undertaker smiled and let out his normal sinister laugh as if to remind him that there exchange wasn't quite over yet.<p>

"There's more?" Ciel questioned. The undertaker nodded as he hands over his mouth chuckling, showing that he wasn't going to give up this information without a fight. "Normal price?" Ciel asked receiving another nod as a response. He sighed looking to his faithful Butler Sebastian once again. The young lord didn't have to utter a single word before Sebastian knew what was wanted of him.

A few seconds of silence passed before an explosion of laughter erupted so loud that it knocked the sign at the front of the shop slightly. Through the fit of laughter the undertaker managed to hand him a single sheet of paper. Ciel took it looking at the rough drawing which possessed the paper. It appeared to be what looked like a shadow with yellow glowing eyes. Once the undertaker had finished his fit of laughter he managed to explain the meaning behind the sketch.

"This is what one of the witnesses described seeing at the crime scene," he explained. Regarding it as useless he tucked it into his pocket and decided to take his leave.

"How long where we in there for? It's gotten a lot darker out here," ciel asked to no one in particular. Turning the corner and heading down a dark alley a certain man spotted his star. He smiled, chuckling to himself only to be stopped by the dark shadows making there way towards the young boy.

"Well let's see how you handle this,"


End file.
